Pinky Promise
by UndercoverFungo
Summary: What if Asriel had a friend before he met Chara? (A feelsy fanfic that I type due to my odd tast in crack-pairs and no one finding me ont Tumblr. Uhm... If your Tumblr and are a chilled out Sans blog with a tast of weird pairs, lemme know on Askfallenasriel.tumblr.]
" daaaaaaaaaad! come ooooon!" yelled out a tiny skeleton child as he tugged and pulled onto a brilliant white lab coat before losing his hold and falling backwards. An much taller, lanky skeleton looked up from some blueprints, putting down his coffee mug onto the counter top. The hollow eye sockets let two white pinpoint pupils look down behind his glasses.

" Sans, I'm sorry but I really need to talk with The King. I can't stay home and spend time with you and your brother. I will once I get home. I just need to tell The King about-"

" about the core thingy i knooooow." The small skeleton let out a dramatic groan. " but i didn't wanna ask you to spend time... erm-this time?"

The tall adult's curiously was peaked, as he turned his head to view the small child., " Then what is it Sans?"

" i wanna see the king, pleeeeeeease! you always talk about how he needs this and that, but we've never even seen him! puh-leeeeeease!" Sans hopped up and down as his hands were clasped together.

" Then 'who'... would look after your brother?" The parents raised a non existent eyebrow to his son who seemed to cease his bobbling.

" ... miss lapine? she's like the best baby-sitter ever! well when she's not cleaning the inn. and besides, she's got a baby brother who could play with paps, i heard he's super nice." Sans gave a slight tilt of his skull, puppy dog eyes following right after a... well a trying puckered lip considering he didn't have lips...

The skeletal man was silent for a moment before sighing and smiling down to the child, " Alright, alright. Let me go call her and her sister." As he picked up and dialed the phone, the tiny skeleton did a tiny victory dance. His father suspected to hear noise as he looked back to see Sans standing there with a stained smile he always had. Going back to the dialing Sans finished his dance off before heading into the living room where a much smaller skeleton child played with some colorful blocks. The smaller skeleton sucked on his thumb as he tried making words which clearly spelled out nothing in real grammar.

" hey paps, you ready to go to the inn and play with nice?" The small toddler looking monster looked over to his brother smiling as he stood up, raising his arms in the air.

"NYEAH! ... WAIT, YOUR NOT COMING?"

" well, no-but don't worry, don't worry! i'm gonna get to meet the king. and you know what that means~." Papyrus bundled himself up to look courageous or thoughtful before getting the biggest confused face a baby could muster. " it means i can tell the king to tell santa how good you've been this year!"

Papyrus gasped loudly, letting his thumb pop right out of his tiny mouth. His eyes brightened up and dazzled, " OHHHH! YEAH! YEAH! I FORGOT THE KINGY GUY KNOWS SANTA!"

San's perpetual smile went wider as he leaned over to his brother, putting a hand next to his own cheekbone to whisper, " i hear their best friends too."

This made the tiny toddler like monster squeal with excitement-but not too loud or else their dad would hear. It was a small silent noise of glee. They came back the puzzled little face, " WAIT... WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YOU'VE BEEN GOOD TOO!"

" ahhh, dun' worry about me paps, i can handle myself, and besides. i gotta get a good word in for the best bro of all time." Sans' eyes squinted into a impish but happy look as he chuckled, making Papyrus giggle out loudly. The thin skeleton walked over to the two, crouching down as he put his arms around them. Both brothers paused their laughter before being pelted with kisses on the sides of their cheek bones and being lifted up. Papyrus giggled out more while Sans flailed uselessly away from his father. " ahhhhh! daaaaaad-nooooooo! stooooop!" This only made the adult laugh with his younger son when getting up and carrying them out the house. Violet glowing hands materialized from the air and opened the door for the scientist.

At a nice toasty inn nearby their festive looking home, a young thin rabbit looked up from her zero bookings, waiting for costumers. Honestly she was just happy to see anyone, as her ears flew right up from the door opening, making a tiny dangling bell chime above it. She smiled brightly to the skeletons, " Mister Gaster! How are you?! Oooh, Sans and Papyrus! Look at how big you two cuties are~!" She rang out, hopping over the counter with ease, bouncing to the trio before pinching the two kids' cheekbones.

" ehhhh-miss lapine, you saw us last week!" Sans whined out while Papyrus braved through the pinch.

" Calm down boys. Anyways morning Nyreem, I'm just here to drop off Papyrus. We'll be back within a few hours... Hopefully if my assistant and The King don't make me sit down for tea again." Gaster groaned very lightly, only enough for his children to hear it.

" Oh not to worry dear! Anything for the Royal Scientist! It's not a problem at all, sides, Nice has been looking forward to playing with someone around his age." The innkeeper twitched her nose in excitement as she was handed Papyrus who went back to sucking his thumb and waving to his family.

" And please don't give him any cinnamon-bunnies unless he's done something that deserves praising." The doctor mentioned as he headed out, putting down his elder son besides him.

" Oh I won't~!" She called out as the door closed, only to smirk mischievously, " Don't worry honey, you can have some nice-cream after your done playing." She nuzzled her twitchy nose to his forehead, making him giggle out. She walked behind the counter, carefully putting him down just as a small blue rabbit child walked off from the stairs. He was so excited to see the other child in a bundled up in a leather coat, puffball hat, and a red scarf that he tried running over, only to trip over his loose jeans. The older rabbit rolled her eyes as she shook her head, smiling, " We really need to get you something better to wear Nice." She hoped to her young brother and helped him up as he fiddled with his green shirt. Papyrus soon ran over, practically tackling the blue bunny from excitement, making them both fall back laughing. The older rabbit giggled, " Boys."

" Alright, pants, check. Coat, check. Shirt check. Shoes check. Scarf check-" Sans stood there with his arms splayed out as his father examined him. He let out a small groan.

" daaaaad come on! is it cold there too?!" The disgruntled skeleton looked over to Gaster with serious look, or how serious he could get with the ever-lasting grin plastered on his face.

" No, I'm just making sure we don't lose anything before getting there."

" how are we going to lose anything, if we don't even walk there-" Before Sans could finish his statement, Gaster held onto his hand and the two vanished within a blink of an eye. Unfortunately a small salamander with tiny arms and giant glasses gasped out from what he had just witnessed.

" YOOOOOOOOO!" He scurried off to go tell other kids.

Once Sans had blinked, he was standing right in front of a rather large but cozy looking house with bright grass trailing along as a path, leading to a nearby town. Sans threw his hands up to his mouth and dizzily stumbled about as Gaster checked that all of his things were still there... Except his shoes. " Drat... Always with the shoes. I really need to fix that."

The tiny skeleton gagged as he finally snapped out of the nauseating trance, " wha-what was that?! h-how?! how did we get here?! where are we?!"

Gaster smirked as he crouched next to his son, " Don't worry Sans, it's just a little teleportation. I work on it on my own time. Saves quite a distance, I'm sure when your much older, you'll be able to pull it off even faster than me." A skeletal hand with a hole in the palm patted San's skull before the scientist got up. " Anyway, don't worry, we're at The King's home."

" teleportation? ... awesome! oh man i can't wait to learn that and just pop in from place to plac-wait, the king's house? 'house'? i thought he lived in a castle like in pap's books?" Sans asked as he looked up to his father who was readying some notes.

" Humans more likely, but not this King. He rather likes a nice house than a large structure." Once the two got to a rather large sturdy door, Gaster rang the buzzer, to have the door swing open, with the largest monster Sans had ever laid his eyes on. It was taller than his dad and far more thicker than the thin noodle Gaster was. He stared up at the giant, mouth a gaped, speechless. The monster bared a tiny dinky crown on his blonde mane. He was wearing a pink and white polka dotted shirt and normal jeans. He seemed... typical. Large, but typical. The towering monster looked down to the scientist and the small skeleton wrapped in a over-sized blue sweater and an overly long pale blue scarf. The giant's lips curled around his snout as he knelt down, still towering over the tiny skeleton. Sans had never imagined The King to be this big... or fluffy for that matter. The King chuckled out as two large fingers gently held San's hand, shaking it up and down.

The King soon looked over to the other skeleton, " Ohohoho, my. Gaster he's adorable. I don't know why you kept him a secret for such a long time." Sans was still flabbergasted and intimidated by the gently giant that he didn't even realized what had been said about him. Gaster's eyes looked elsewhere as a slightly purple tint grew around his cheek bones, embarrassed in his pride of the tiny cute child. " Howdy there lil' fella. I'm Asgore, it's so nice to meet you. What's your name?" The king tilted his head rather to the left, letting a floppy ear dangle more outward.

Sans gulped and hesitantly opened his mouth-well more of his now shocked looking teeth that replaced the grin. " m-m-my...uh...name-name...name?...sans?" Gaster quietly places his own hand over his forehead at how slow this was going, but waited patiently enough.

" Hahaha, what a wonderful name!" Asgore noticed the slight glance from Gaster that was made-considering he did have a hole in his hand. The King sighed softly as he stood back up smiling. " Right, right, come on in." On the inside, the house was filled with the smell of cinnamon... or was it butterscotch? Snails maybe? Well, anyways besides the smell, it looked like a normal house. It seemed much bigger, maybe a three storied house, but was still a normal house. Asgore sat down in a large chair where he had put down his tea. He carefully picked it up, sipping it. " So if it's not Sans that you brought, then what is it Gaster?" He asked, slightly disappointed since the scientist only came to tell good or bad news. He really wanted to know more about the child, but Gaster never budged, and now he was right here! Oh well... Business should be attended first, especially if it's bad news.

Gaster sat down across from the large goat like monster and laid the blueprints onto the table. " Well first of all, is my assistant here? I really would like her to know and study what I'm about to explain to you sir." At the mention of an assistant a small yelped came from the other side of a wall nearby. A yellow dinosaur type monster rushed out, slipping on the wood a bit. She clumsily pushed her round glasses back up her freckled face. She then rushed over to the table that sat the two tall monsters. She had rather large braces in her teeth, with a notably big buck tooth standing out from her mouth. Some scales were a shade of different color, which resembled freckles as a lab coat nearly engulfed her. The monster was a good foot and half from San's height as she stood over to the table wheezing. Poor girl had some chub to her. She cleared her throat as she looked up to her mentor, the very young teen was in quite a tizzy.

" sup alphys?" He said nonchalantly while the lizard prepared herself.

" R-R-Right here Doctor G-Gaster! A-a-and... Uhm S-Sans? Erm... Oh has S-Sans j-j-joined us?"

" Hm? Oh, no, no. Well not yet at least. No Sans wanted to meet the king. But unfortunately I really do need to discuss some things with hi-" Before the thin scientist could finish, the front door was severely kicked in by a boot. The boot and foot was owned by another teen who looked like they had been in a scuffle... or just a rough-housing type of kid. They slammed their foot down and charged straight to the giant of a king, jumping over the table to tackle the surprised monster. They were then caught by a purple hue that coursed around their body, making them stay still in the air. They wore a blank black tank top with dirty combat like pants. They puffed out their fins on the sides of their head and struggled in the grasp.

Sans looked over at the new monster, examining their long red ponytail, " sup undyne?" The teen was moved away and dropped onto the floor from an impatient Gaster.

Undyne sat up gasping out, " MISTER DREEMURR! YOUR LATE FOR TRAINING-Oh hey Sans. AND I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR-Wait... Sans? The hell you doing here?" The sapphire colored fish monster blurted out before slowing down her burly voice as she squinted her yellow piercing eyes to the small skeleton.

" Ohoho. Undyne, your off by an hour. Your an hour late hahaha. I will be out as soon as Doctor Gaster here tells me about his project." The jolly king bellowed out a hard laugh.

" Ergh... Right... Uhm your majesty, I really would like to talk to you and my young assistant. Miss Undyne maybe you could take Sans somewhere? Just for a little?" Gaster looked at the fish with a very broad face of irritation. She looked up with a small gulp before getting up and putting a webbed hand behind Sans, casually pushing him along the way as she walked out the door.

" Ye-yes sir! U-Uhm! I-I'll try to uh fix the door... Later... And uhm..." She tumbled over her words as the other girl watched her antics, making her stop and pause. She grabbed the young skeleton by the wrist and rushed out. Once the two were away from the house she took a deep breath in and sighed. " ARG! I'M SO STUPID! I CAN'T FIX A DOOR! AND NOW YOUR DADS PISSED OFF AT ME! AND I MADE MYSELF LOOK LIKE A MORON IN-FRONT OF HER!" She let San's wrist go as she stomped around yelling at herself. Once free of the grip she slammed her fist into a log from frustration.

Sans patted himself, getting any dirt off of him during the running, " wow... you really cracked the ice in there."

Undyne's fit ceased as she looked over to him, " ... Don't start that shit." Then went to pulling her fist out from the log which wasn't working... " ... Little help?"

Sans puts his bony hands up as he simply smiled, " if that is your wish, fish." She snorted in response as a blue aura surrounded her arm, pulling her out, but also letting her fly back onto the dirt. " just keep your head cool, okay? my dad won't be angry for long, you know that. well unless you stayed in there, pretty sure you'd become fried fish. but besides that, you just showed how strong you were to Alphys. just warn me next time you drag me out."

Undyne let out a groan from the puns before sitting down on a log, letting the younger kid sit next to her, " I guess your right... So uh, why aren't you at home? Whose watching your bro if it's not me?

" the inn nearby is doing that. and I really wanted to meet the king, and thus here i am! cept... now i'm out of the house and wait for dad to be done, but considering on how many blueprints he's got... it's gonna take a while... so you know this place much more than i do, anything to do around here?"

She stated to scratch the scales on the back pf her neck, frowning, " Not really. I normally just train until Dreemurr comes out and trains me. I don't really wanna watch over you, no offense."

" none taken... so i take it i just go wonder off? into maaaaybe something dangerous that might get you in trouble~?" he chuckled as he hopped up to his feet, walking along the log, verbally poking the grumpy guppy. She turned her shoulder to give a deathly glare making him chuckle again.

" I don't care if you do-But I rather not make your dad pissed off like that one time Papyrus got mud all over him."

" hey, those mud pies were awesome! i thought of you as the best babysitter for letting us play in it and you know it!" He pointed out making the older fish crack a wide smile of sharp teeth.

" Okay yeah, that's true... Hrm lemme' think of somewhere you can go that I know of and won't make your dad flip his shit..." She put a leg over her other before putting an elbow on the knee as she rested her fin and cheek onto her hand. She closed her eyes, letting out another groan, " Urgh... The only place I know well enough is Mister Dreemurr's garden where his kid plays. Cept that kid is a total crybaby and too shy to hang around. Shoot! You ask him to spar and he panics and starts crying!" She extended her arms out in front of her as she exclaimed the king's son's behavior.

The skeleton furrowed an unseen brow before making up his mind, " The king's kid? I thought only certified monsters got to play with him cuz his mom doesn't want him to get hurt."

" Ehh... Heh... Thaaaat might have been my fault since I might have wrestled with him." She nervously laughed before quieting down looking away to avoid eye-contact. She was given a small stale steady clap from Sans. This made her give him a scowl in return.

" right... well i'm gonna try to waste my time there. and unlike you, i'm not rough, and... i have a way with words if his mom starts to panic." He smiled as he put his hands in his coat's pocket and strolled off... Shortly coming back for directions to the garden...

After a while the skeleton finally made his way into the royal garden. Flowers and plants bloomed all around, different shapes, sizes, and varieties. The colors gleamed brilliantly under the cavern's sparkling gems in the ceiling far above. Sans slowly walked in, taking in the wondrous sight as he carefully traversed around some flowers, not wanting to accidentally step on one. He looked around in amazement, until he heard a startled gasp near him. Sans swiftly looked over his shoulder to see a flash of something or someone who hid behind a single central tree. He had only heard of the prince every now and then, not knowing if they were a kid or a young teen like Undyne and Alphys. Hell he just met the king today, so he didn't even know what he had looked like or resembled until now. He lowered his voice to a gentle tone like he would for his brother when he started to cry, " hey buddy, hey. It's okay. I didn't mean to startle ya. i just wanted to look around and view the plants, sorry."

Sans lied, not wanting to give the prince any paranoia by stating he was looking for him. Just then, someone peeked out from behind the tree for a quick instance before whipping back to hide behind it. " hey, listen. i won't hurt you i promise. sorry, i'll just go. didn't mean to bother ya." Right as Sans turned around to carefully walk out a gentle child spoke out.

" W-Wait! D-Don't... Don't go..." He turned around to see a small miniversion of the king, himself. Soft and short snow fur. Dangling ears, a tiny cowlick, large emerald eyes, two tiny fangs and no horns. The prince sported some jeans and wore a shirt with green and yellow striped. He was one of the few kids that were smaller than Sans... even it being by 3 inches, it was still a win for the skeleton. While Sans was around twelveish or thirteen, the prince seemed around eight or maybe nine. The prince shyly rubbed one of his own arms, tugging at the sleeve lightly. The kid seemed like the gentle type, considering he was in a large garden and didn't like Undyne's normal playing style. " I-I'm sorry... I just... Got sc-scared... Please don't go. It's al-always nice to meet someone new. N-Not many kids like going to the garden..." He looked at Sans with gently eyes and a faint worried smile.

" oh, it's okay dude. i should have though this through more eheh. i take it, you're the prince? heh, you take after you dad fairly well."

The prince's smile grew slightly, " O-Oh, no-not really... People s-say I l-l-look more like my mom. I-I take it, she didn't pick you to come play with me huh?"

" ahhh, no... but don't worry i'm not like aherm... undyne. i've got a little bro at home, so i'm really good at being careful, sides i don't want to hurt anyone. and i'm not hot-headed as her anyways. nah just a chill skeleton other than a fish fry." He gave his casual smile making the prince giggle a bit. " nah, my dad brought me along to see the king, then had to discuss stuff with him. so i got bored and bam, here i am! haha, oh by the way, i'm sans. sans the skeleton." He chuckled lightly as he held out his arm to the goat like monster.

The prince finally gave a calm and gentle smile, " That's a nice name... My name is Asriel." He shook the skeleton's hand only to jump back as soon as something loud was heard. Sans chuckled a bit before apologizing and showing off what had been wrapped around his palm. " hehe, sorry... old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. i always find it funny."

Asriel calmed down rather quickly and laughed at the childish prank. " S-So how do you know Undyne? An-and get here?"

" well undyne sometimes babysits me and my bro, though my dad normally doesn't like the idea, but my bro, papyrus thinks she's a blast. and, my dad works for your dad in a way. he's a scientist, really tall, skinny, lab coat. you might have seen him."

" O-Oh! Y-You me-m-mean Mister Gaster! Y-Yeah I've met him a few times. He-He seems really nice, except when he's working hard on something or has something big to say..."

Sans walked over to the younger child, stuffing his hands back into his pocket, looking at the twinkling gems. " heh, yeah... dad gets like that sometimes. he'll get wound up in something and has to finish it or explain it to someone. but he always means well an-" Sans paused as he heard a small crunching sound. Puzzled he looked over to find the young prince gnawing on his scarf. " ... you uh... hungry there buddy?"

Asriel instantly let go, thankfully the scarf wasn't ripped up or that wet from being in the prince's mouth, " Ahh! S-Sorry! G-Goat monster h-h-habit!" He blushed up, embarrassed as instinct came over him. Other than that, Sans thought it was kinda funny.

" nah, dude you okay really. now my brother papyrus. ohhhh man! he use to have this habit of playing tug of war with our clothes against some tiny annoying white puppy. man, those clothes got ripped to shreds!" The story made the goat giggle out.

" Well don't worry I don't eat stuff other than food, just nibble on it, haha. And it kinda sounds like how my mom gets when someone messes with me or bugs her, hehehe, she gets pretty grumpy like when my dad steals a piece of her pie when it's cooling!" Sans couldn't help but to laugh, the image of the mighty king running from his wife for taking some pie was rather funny.

" ohho man. so, uhm, do you just play by yourself?"

" Well... No, I-I'm just really shy, and then Undyne kinda spooked me. My mom gets really upset if someone makes me cry, and I don't blame her... But I cry alot... S-So it's hard to find someone to play with." He fiddled with his paws for a moment.

" aww man, that royally sucks." He received a tiny giggle from royal pun, he was happy someone enjoyed his jokes. Well besides his brother... " well hey, since i'm here waiting for my dad to get done with his 'biiiiiig' long blueprints, mind if i play with ya azzy?"

Asriel's cheek brightened into a small pink shade from his fur, enjoying the nickname, " O-Oh! S-Sure. I-I really like pl-playing tag!" He bounced up, waggling his stubby tail, excited at the mention of playing with another monster.

" haha, sure no problem! i'll give ya a head start, okay?!" Asriel nodded as Sans looked up counting down from ten, his white pupils looked back down only to see Asriel standing in the same place, not budging an inch. He looked at the ground, his smile replaced with a frown. This made San's perpetual smile shrink down as well. He tilted his head before poking the prince lightly. " tag?" Asriel came into focus as, one floppy ear twitched as he slowly looked over to the other child monster.

" You... You tagged me?"

" well... yeah... that's how you play tag dude. you run around and-"

Asriel cut him off, but not aggressively or sadly, but more in a surprised and shocked way of disbelief, " No, no, I know the game. It-it's just... No one's ever tagged me before... Y-You see... Whenever I play with other kids. T-They always let me win, because they don't want me loose or feel bad, a-all because I'm the future king... But you actually tagged me... S-So... You actually don't care if I'm royalty or not? Yo-You actually want to play with me?"

" well yeah dude. it doesn't matter if you don't have a family, if you're a tiny spider, or royalty, your still a monster, and your still a kid. every kid should get the chance to play with other kids unless they don't want to." With a bright kind smile, Asriel smiled back, finally someone understanding him and not fearing him just because he was the future's king. The goat monster sniffled a bit, tears devolving in the corner of his eyes. " o-oh no, dude you okay?"

" Ye-yeah. I'm just r-really happy someone doesn't treat me differently." He whipped the tears with his over-sized sleeves. It made Sans feel a bit bad, to see another kid get so happy that he began crying all because someone was going to play with him. Poor kid never really experienced loosing or winning by himself. The smile from the prince's mouth turned into a smirk as he turned over tag Sans. Sans smiled wide as he hopped back a few inches.

" ah-ah, you're gonna hafta try harder than the azzy!" With the two started to dash around the garden, avoiding stepping or running into any larger plants or delicate flowers. Asriel eventually tripped on the tree's root, making him fly forward and into Sans. The two tumbled into the grass, both on their backs, but completely fine. neither had gotten hurt or else Asriel wouldn't have poked San's cheekbone.

" Boop" The two start to laugh, finding it amusing while Sans poked the younger monster. They continued this for a bit, he felt great to make another kid happy like he would for his brother.

Suddenly a motherly but kind voice rang out into the garden, " Asriel~! I made us some pie-Oh!" A larger version of what looked like Asriel walked out into the garden with their paws holding two pieces of pie on white shinning plates. They donned a purple robe, the arms colored white and in the center bared the Delta Ruin Symbol of Monsterkind. They had small stubby horns coming out of their head as their eyes gazed upon the two children. With a gentle smile they walked over to sit next to the two, crouching down onto the smooth soft grass.

" H-Hey mom! T-T-This is Sans! H-He's Mister Gaster's kid! He-He came and started to play with me!"

The mother of the prince put on a soothing smile, " Oho, why thank you for spending time with Asriel, young one." With that she held one pie out to the small skeleton, proudly.


End file.
